Sou Você Er Literalmente
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Os curiosos que observavam o cartaz, sequer tinham, no entanto, idéia sobre o quão perturbador aquele invento fora para dois dos bruxos mais famosos daquele lugar... Afinal, por conta dos gêmeos, Harry e Hermione tiveram um longo – quase desastroso. dia..
1. Chapter 1

**Resumo:** "A WWW traz para vocês mais um surpreendente produto inovador e de qualidade! Completamente testado e aprovado, estará em breve nas lojas WWW, com exclusividade! Sua vida irá mudar de rumo, não perca esta chance!" Anunciava o cartaz em frente à própria loja.

Os curiosos que observavam o cartaz, sequer tinham, no entanto, idéia sobre o quão perturbador aquele invento fora para dois dos bruxos mais famosos daquele lugar...  
Afinal, por conta dos gêmeos, Harry e Hermione tiveram um longo – quase desastroso. - dia...

Romance/Humor, pós EdP, contém Spoiler (Eu acho... u.u').  
Mais uma de minhas inúmeras divagações... (acho que dessa vez bati o recorde)  
Capítulos curtinhos, fic ligeira.

* * *

Obs.: Fic sem pretensão alguma. Se você não curte estórias 'non-sense'... É melhor se retirar _agora_.

Sem mais, espero que gostem. Como já havia dito: mais um de meus surtos 'criativos'.

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo**  
No mês de dezembro, bem próximo ao natal, uma família e seus agregados enfeitavam a casa sob ordem da matriarca.

Fugindo do trabalho, dois homens, idênticos, encontravam-se trancados em um quarto, na verdade, era um "laboratório", como eles gostavam de dizer... Terminando, finalmente, mais um experimento "espetacular" para a WWW, loja de logros que tinham. Era necessário, agora, apenas mais uma etapa, o teste.

-Fred e Jorge Weasley - ela gritou batendo na porta. - É bom saírem logo desde lugar. Não vou chamá-los novamente! Todos estão trabalhando lá embaixo e-

-Mamãe! - um deles falou aparatando ao seu lado. - Nos magoa falando desse modo. Sabe que estamos muito ocupados. Que somos gênios em favor da humanidade.

-Eu não quero saber de mais um de seus experimentos malucos por aqui! - rezingou secamente. - Da última vez, Arthur esteve relinchando por uma semana!

Ele riu. - Foi muito interessante, não é?

-Mais uma dessas... Só mais uma - ela estreitou os olhos para o filho. - E você e o senhor Fred estarão mal - avisou. - Muito mal - repetiu lhe dando as costas, descendo as escadas.

Ele arqueou os ombros. - Ela nunca entende...  
-------

Harry Potter passaria o natal na casa dos amigos. A verdade, no entanto, é que ele está passando uma temporada n'A Toca, enquanto está de férias. Tão merecidas férias...

Nesse momento, pendurava, sem magia, um visgo bem próximo à porta de entrada.

-Por Merlim, Harry! Você pode cair, desça já daí.

-Bobagem - ele riu do desespero de Gina. - Já tive quedas bem piores.

-Então parece que se acostumou, hein?! - Rony retrucou rindo-se, enquanto balançava a escada em que Harry estava. - Sempre vivendo no limite, querendo mais emoções - falou sarcástico.

-Não Faça isso - Gina brigou com o irmão.

-E você, Weasley? - Harry retrucou no mesmo tom, descendo as escadas. - Não consegue viver sem magia e se atrapalha toda vez que tenta usar um "lefetone" - ele ergueu a sobrancelha - só pra esclarecer, se chama "telefone" - as orelhas do ruivo adquiriram uma coloração vermelha.

-Hey, Mione. O que está fazendo? - o ruivo indagou indo ao encontro da moça.

-Sua mãe pediu para enfeitar a árvore de natal - ela deu de ombros. - Como não estava fazendo nada, decidi pegar esse trabalho para mim - ela ergueu os olhos. - Se não se importa.

-Nada. Pode continuar aí - retrucou se afastando. "Trabalhar aqui pra quê?!"  
-------

-O jantar estava delicioso, senhora Weasley, muito obrigada.

-Não quer ficar aqui, querida? Já está tarde para você ir para casa sozinha.

-Não se preocupe - Hermione lhe sorriu agradecida.

-Sei que pode aparatar querida... Mas você mora entre trouxas. Quero dizer... Não é arriscado? Alguém poderia vê-la.

-Vamos lá, Mione... Fique - Gina pediu. - Pode ficar no meu quarto - a ruiva falou. - Ainda não sei por que não quer ficar aqui...

Hermione deu um sorriso forçado e, suspirando, acabou aceitando o convite.  
Os gêmeos se entreolharam sorrindo. Aquele jantar não fora só ótimo para Hermione... Fora a chance mais que perfeita para ver se o novo produto da WWW funcionava. Agora, era pegar pipoca, sentar e apreciar.  
-------  
(Continua)  
-------


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo I**  
Harry levantou na manhã seguinte com uma pequena dor na cabeça. Suas mãos correram sobre o pequeno criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama em busca dos seus óculos. Estranhamente, nada se encontrava ali.  
Abriu os olhos com sonolência a procura deles e para sua estranheza, sua vista estava _bem_. Não estava turva, estava conseguindo enxergar _bem_.

Confuso, examinou o lugar e reparou que não estava no quarto que deveria estar... Ele conhecia muito bem aquele quarto, era o antigo quarto de Gina.  
Harry sorriu marotamente indo à direção da cama da mulher. Tudo bem que eles já haviam terminado, mas quem conseguia não brincar com aquela ruivinha?  
Ele se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo no pescoço e se afastou logo depois. A ruiva abriu os olhos preguiçosamente e quase deu um pulo ao perceber a proximidade de seus rostos.

-Você quase me matou de susto... - ela suspirou. -Por Merlim, nunca mais me acorde assim - falou se sentando e prendendo o cabelo. - O que deu em você? - falou olhando-o estranhamente - Eu juro que pensei que fosse outra pessoa - completou coçando os olhos enquanto ria. - Saiba que não que você não é o meu tipo, sabe?

Harry cruzou os braços, mas quando ele ia falar um grito masculino soou, assustando-os.

-É o Harry! - Gina falou rapidamente enquanto saia de um salto da cama. Sendo seguida de perto pelo moreno, este estando totalmente confuso. 

Entraram no quarto masculino, onde ele, vagamente, tinha a impressão que deveria estar. Harry engasgou quando observou quem gritava. Era ele! Mas como? O outro Harry estava ali e vários centímetros mais alto que ele mesmo, percebeu também.

Rony olhava para Gina e para ele. - O que aconteceu? - ela perguntou por fim, Harry estava chocado demais para falar qualquer coisa.

Sem responder, o Harry-que-não-era-ele foi a sua direção e segurou seu braço, puxando-o para fora, ele nunca se sentiu tão impotente. Aquilo estava cada vez mais bizarro.

-Vem comigo - disse energicamente, sem opção ele o seguira. - Você ainda não se olhou no espelho não é? - ele indagou olhando brevemente para trás. Então o 'Harry grande' abriu a porta do banheiro e o empurrou para dentro, trancando-os logo em seguida.

-M-...? - ele nem precisou falar, o espelho lhe mostrava. - Que brincadeira é essa? - indagou incrédulo.

-Eu não sei - o "Harry" disse seriamente.

Pondo as mãos na cabeça Harry suspirou. - Eu mato quem quer que tenha feito isso.

-Nem será preciso procurar muito, você não acha? - eles se entreolharam com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

-Como isso aconteceu? Tem certeza que não é um sonho?

-Você quer dizer pesadelo...

Não, não era um pesadelo, era muito pior.  
Harry estava de fronte ao espelho e estava enxergando Hermione Granger. E ele supunha que, ao seu lado, como Harry Potter, estava Hermione.

-Oh. Meu Deus - Harry disse rindo-se.

-O que é tão engraçado? - perguntou a amiga franzindo a testa.

-Eu acho que a Gina acha que você é lésbica.

-O que?! Por que?

-Eu meio que acordei ela de um modo inusitado.

-Que _modo_? - Harry sorriu meio descontrolado, balançando a cabeça negativamente. - Meu Deus! Olha como _você_ está! Estou parecendo uma louca rindo assim.

Harry virou os olhos. - Acho que não é importante como estou rindo em seu corpo. E sim, como voltar a _seu corpo_.

-Vamos ver os gêmeos - disse a mulher respirando pesadamente.

Quando eles finamente abriram a porta, um mundaréu de cabelos vermelhos veio a baixo, caindo dolorosamente no chão. - Por que não usaram orelhas extensíveis?

-Muito mais eficiente, por sinal - Harry retrucou observando Gina e Rony no chão.

Eles coraram levantando-se. -Tudo bem com vocês?

Os morenos se entreolharam, - Na mais perfeita ordem - disse Harry, que estava "em" Hermione.  
-------  
(continua)  
-------  
Mais uma de minhas loucuras, espero que curtam!  
Desculpem os erros...


	3. Chapter 3

Olá! Eu novamente!  
Bom, eu queria só falar uma coisinha do capítulo...  
Quando estiver assim: "Harry" – na verdade é a Hermione;  
E "Hermione" – é o Harry.  
Deu pra entender? E tudo que eu me referir no masculino e estiver entre aspas, é a Hermione. Assim como se eu me referir no feminino e estiver entre aspas é o Harry.  
Exemplo: "Ela" – É o Harry;  
"Incomodado" – é a Hermione.

Isso irá valer pra todos os capítulos a partir daqui certo?  
Espero que curtam

* * *

**Sou Você... Er... Literalmente**

**Capítulo II**  
-Não parece - Gina retrucou se levantando. - E, por Merlim, por que você gritou Harry? E por que _agarrou_ a Hermione?

-Que barulheira é essa por aqui?

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha. - Ora, ora, ora... Mas não é quem estávamos procurando - aquela voz máscula irrompeu de sua boca de modo arrastado.

-Fred e Jorge Weasley, como têm passado? - perguntou Harry ironicamente.

Os ruivos recuaram uma passada. - Nos procurando? _Para quê_, precisamente? - indagaram olhando de um para o outro.

-Ah. Nada de mais - Harry disse estudando as unhas. Imitando o modo como Hermione _parecia_ estar distraída com perfeição.

-Nós apenas não sabíamos que estavam em um novo projeto.

-Não que eu apóie experiências em animais - 'ela' retrucou avançando ao encontro deles. - Muito menos em humanos.

-Não sei do que estão falando – Fred disse olhando nervosamente para o irmão.

-Ah não? – Harry pôs as mãos na cintura. E Hermione sorriu maliciosamente avançando ao encontro de "amigos". – Mas irão descobrir – retrucaram enquanto faziam os gêmeos entrarem novamente no próprio quarto. E antes que Rony e Gina pudessem segui-los, a porta se fechou com um estrondo.

Flash-back_  
__"Hermione experimente essa torta de abóbora que mamãe fez, está uma delicia!" Jorge lhe ofereceu._

_"Obrigada" ela sorriu agradecida para ele._

_"Pegue um pedaço também Harry" disse empurrando um grande pedaço para Harry._

_"Não obrigado, Jorge. Estou satisfeito"_

_"Mas querido... Você está tão magrinho!" Disse Molly (fazendo Gina rolar os olhos enquanto sorria maliciosamente para Harry) colocando de volta o prato a frente de Harry. Este sorriu sem-jeito e acabou por comer o pedaço._  
Fim do Flash-back

-É bom terem o antídoto para isso – Harry disse lentamente.

-Então... Funcionou? – Fred perguntou ignorando-o. – Harry? – indagou chegando perto do corpo de Hermione e olhando-a fixamente.

"Hermione" (o Harry) lhe lançou seu típico olhar "Minerva Mcgonagall". – Hermione? – indagou muito confuso. Afinal, aquela era Harry ou Hermione? A poção havia funcionado ou não?

-Sim Fred este é o Harry – disse um "Harry" muito enfadado.

-Oh Merlim! Deu Certo! Deu Certo! – os gêmeos agora urravam se cumprimentando entusiasmadamente.

-É. É, deu certo – Harry disse secamente. – Mas agora nos façam voltar ao normal – pediu impaciente.

-Não podemos.

-_O que_?! – Hermione quase pulou em cima deles. – Como "Não podemos"? Essa não é exatamente a resposta que quero ouvir – redargüiu cerrando os punhos.

Jorge olhou diretamente para o moreno de olhos verdes. - Olha Harry... Quero dizer... Mione – respirou fundo sob o olhar assassino dos morenos. – Nósaindanãotemosumantídoto. Estamostrabalhandoemum – disse com a voz mínima.

Harry caiu sentado na cama, usando uma das mãos para fechar os olhos enquanto respirava fundo. – _O que?_ – ele os olhos. – Vocês só podem estar brincando – sua voz aumentando gradualmente. Os gêmeos balançaram a cabeça em negação. – Como vocês podem ter sido tão irresponsáveis?! O que tinham na cabeça? Ponderaram ao menos uma vez sobre as conseqüências dessa coisa?! Não, é claro que não! Os Gêmeos Weasley são bons demais para pensar nas implicações de seus atos... – disse com ironia. – Será que nunca irão crescer? Isso não machuca, sabe? – continuou com o tom de escárnio.

-Harry? – Fred chamou olhando incerto.

-O que? O que é?! – "a morena" replicou "exasperada".

-É que por um minuto pensamos que tinham voltado ao normal – Jorge disse encolhendo os ombros sob olhar duro de "Hermione".

-O que?! Não podemos fazer nada se vocês agem como se fossem o outro – Fred se defendeu erguendo as mãos. – Se não perceberam, não somos adivinhos – disse com zombaria.

-Não é uma boa hora para brincar Fred – Hermione disse. – Estou cansada, estou faminta, estou com uma enorme cefaléia e, como se não bastasse, – disse com uma risada sem emoção. - Estou no corpo do meu melhor amigo! – essa última parte ela gritou segurando o colarinho da blusa do homem e erguendo-o no ar.  
-------  
(Continua)  
-------


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo III**  
O homem "o" olhava com uma surpresa que beirava o medo. Seria Hermione capaz de matá-lo?  
"Tolice Fred, tolice! A garota protege até mesmo os elfos doméstico! Por que bateria em você? Por que te _mataria_?" Mas suspirou aliviado quando Harry (no corpo da morena que agora o asfixiava), segurou seu ombro e o apertou levemente, fazendo a atenção da morena voltar-se imediatamente para "ela". Eles se fitaram por uns instantes e quando Fred já estava pronto para desistir de tentar respirar, Hermione o soltou. Bruscamente.

-Nós usamos em vocês apenas como um teste... Não tínhamos sequer pretensão de sucesso! – Jorge argumentou.

-Havíamos testado outras poções parecidas com essa em nós mesmo e em nenhuma obtivemos resultado – Fred disse pondo-se o mais longe possível das mãos de Hermione enquanto massageava seu pescoço.

-_O resultado desejado_, ele quis dizer...

-E se tivéssemos morrido ingerindo sabe-se lá o que? – "Harry" indagou. Os gêmeos viraram os olhos, _este_ era Hermione, sem dúvidas. – E se fossemos alérgicos a algum ingrediente?!

-Não eram alérgicos, é o que importa.

-Mas podíamos ser! – disse com veemência.

-Então vocês não têm um antídoto? – Harry voltou a falar, interrompendo, "graças a Merlim" Pensaram os gêmeos, a linha de raciocínio e argumentações de Hermione.

-Não, ainda não.

-Mas estamos trabalhando nisso.

-Não é o suficiente – Hermione retrucou tornando os lábios uma linha.

-É o que temos a oferecer – Fred respondeu desafiador.

-Não me provoque, Weasley – disse em tom de aviso.

-Então pára de nos pressionar!

-Eu os estou _pressionando_? – indagou com incredulidade. – Faça-me o favor! – Fred ergueu a sobrancelha e cruzou os braços. – O que é? Não é você que está num corpo de homem, quando se é mulher! Não é você, ok?!

-Não pode ser tão ruim assim – Fred disse com um sorriso insinuante, fazendo Harry e Hermione ganharem cor com velocidade.

-Apenas encontre um antídoto – disse a morena secamente enquanto lhe dava as costas e, sacando a varinha, retirava os feitiços que ela e Harry puseram na porta. – Estou avisando – disse-lhe friamente lhes apontando a varinha antes de sair a passos largos do lugar, seguida de perto por Harry.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam. "Aquilo em seu olhar fora uma ameaça?"  
------------

-O que está havendo? – Gina indagou assim que os morenos saíram do quarto dos gêmeos com cara de poucos amigos.

Eles a encararam sem a enxergar. Gina tinha orelhas extensíveis nas mãos e não se preocupava em escondê-las.

-Por que executaram aquele feitiço? – Rony indagou. – O que nós não podemos saber? – perguntou mais por curiosidade do que por ressentimento.

A porta do quarto dos gêmeos foi aberta novamente antes que a dupla pudesse explicar o que estava acontecendo. – Precisamos falar mais um minuto.

-Não tenho nada para falar com vocês. A não ser que tenham feito o que mandei – disse "Harry" rispidamente.

Eles suspiraram. – Por favor, _Harry_.

Franzindo a testa ela assentiu e voltou ao quarto, trazendo Harry consigo. Fred barrou a entrada de Gina e Rony. – _Fique na sua_ - disse quando Rony lhe inquiriu com o olhar. E assim, Jorge entrou fechando a porta atrás de si, deixando Fred "tomando conta" dos irmãos mais novos.

-O que é, Jorge? – Harry indagou em tom de enfado.

-Por favor, não comentem isso com ninguém – pediu olhando-os em expectativa. Os morenos ergueram a sobrancelha. – Se mamãe souber disso, será o fim das "gemealidades Weasley". Por favor, guardem silêncio... Logo nós encontraremos uma forma de fazê-los voltar ao normal. Mas não podemos viver sem criar...

-Está bem, Jorge – foi Hermione (no corpo de Harry) quem disse num suspiro cansado. – Nós ficamos em silêncio se prometerem achar uma solução o mais rápido que puderem.

-Está feito! – Jorge exclamou entre o aliviado e o alegre. – Hermione, eu só não lhe dou um beijo agora, porque, bem, você está no corpo do Harry – disse com um sorriso grande, ainda assim, de remoque.  
------------  
(Continua)  
------------  
Obrigada pelos os comentários!  
Fico feliz que estejam gostando! Eu sei que a fiction é totalmente sem noção, mas é que eu me divirto tanto escrevendo coisas assim! Espero que esteja divertindo a vocês também!  
Desculpem-me os erros e até logo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo IV**  
Gina os olhou com estranheza, pareciam exaustos e frustrados enquanto saiam outra vez do quarto dos gêmeos.

-Você está bem? – perguntou olhando para "Harry" com preocupação.

"O moreno" a olhou por um instante. – To bem, Ginny. Não precisa se preocupar – disse forçando um sorriso. - Har... Mione – "Harry" franziu o cenho. – Posso falar um instante com você?

-Ok – retrucou conduzindo Hermione para o quarto feminino. Harry trancou a porta e executou alguns feitiços para que a utilização das orelhas extensíveis fosse ineficaz. Conhecia bem Gina e Ron.

-_O que nós vamos fazer?_ – ela murmurou abraçando firmemente a ele. De modo que parecia que Harry sumia em meio ao abraço.

-Nós vamos encontrar um modo. Não se preocupe.

A morena assentiu fechando os olhos. – _Isso é tão estranho..._ - sussurrou em seu ouvido. - _Mal posso me apoiar em você_ - falou baixinho, parecendo chateada por não poder se apoiar no peito de Harry. Já que _ela_ era o Harry no momento...

Harry ergueu os olhos para ela. – _Eu sei. Não posso acreditar que sou menor que você_ - ele sorriu levemente. – _E que, me olhando no espelho, vendo você, sinto que é ainda mais frágil do que eu pensava..._

-Não sabia que tinha como alguém fraco – ela disse em tom que Harry não pôde distinguir.

Harry balançou a cabeça. – Eu não disse isso. Você é a mulher mais forte que já conheci. Tanto que se torna meu porto seguro – disse olhando seus olhos verdes. – Quando disse "frágil" quis dizer "vulnerável". Mais cedo, esta manhã, você me arrastou com tanta facilidade que me surpreendi com minha força – ele suspirou. - "Quantas vezes eu fiz isso contigo sem perceber? E quantas vezes, em meio a isso, te machuquei?" Foram as coisas que me vieram a cabeça quando me olhei no espelho e vi você – ele sorriu sem jeito. – _Não é tão divertido quando se está do outro lado._

Hermione sorriu. – Você viu o que fiz com Fred? Ele estava tão assustado...! – disse empolgada. - Não posso negar que ter uma maior quantidade de músculo é _interessante_ - Harry deu uma risada.

-Só espero que voltemos ao normal, e logo – disse olhando para si mesmo.

-Isso me faz lembrar... – a morena ergueu a varinha e apontou para Harry. – Preciso mudar de roupas – e o olhou em concentração, executando um feitiço não verbal. Uma luz cinza o atingiu e o envolveu e no momento seguinte Harry não estava mais de pijama.

-Mione! – reclamou olhando-se. - Um vestido?

-O que é? Eu fico uma gracinha com ele... – disse rindo-se.

Harry virou os olhos. – Definitivamente fica. Mas, _por Merlim_, eu me sinto desconfortável com, bom, assim! – disse segurando a barra do vestido.

-Ah, por favor! É apenas um vestido... – Harry a olhou em tom de aviso. – Ok. Como quiser – disse virando os olhos.

-Bem melhor – ele disse e sem comentário algum fez a mesma coisa com Hermione, trocando sua roupas. Aquilo, com certeza, era uma mão na roda. – Temos que resolver o que faremos.

-Estamos nas mãos de Jorge e Fred – ela disse um pouco amuada.

Ele abanou as mãos. – Não estou falando disso. Esqueceu que você disse que voltaria para sua casa?

-Com toda essa confusão acabei por esquecer... Bom, - ela ponderou por um instante. – Você pode dizer casualmente a Gina que decidiu ficar – Harry deu de ombros. – Mas terá que passar lá em casa e escolher algumas roupas. Tudo bem para você?

-Se eu dissesse "não" adiantaria alguma coisa? – indagou depois de um muxoxo.  
-------------

-Assim que abrir os quatro primeiros compartimentos do closet encontrará minhas blusas de casa. – ela explicava. – As calças estão nos cabides da parte direita, nas gavetas, abaixo das calças, estão os shorts... Os vestidos estarão nos cabides ao canto do lugar. As meias estão na terceira gaveta do canto esquerdo. Com os sapatos não terá dificuldade... Estão bem visíveis. E já ia esquecendo – ela o segurou por um instante. – As minhas calcinhas estão nas primeiras gavetas, mas dá porção direita. Deu pra entender?

Harry a encarou sem acreditar. Ela queria que ele escolhesse até as calcinhas?!  
Depois que voltasse ao normal, anotou mentalmente, ele ia matar Fred e Jorge.

-É só isso? – ele indagou sarcasticamente, fazendo Hermione (ou a si mesmo) virar os olhos.

Já haviam tomado café e Harry (como Hermione) havia falado com Gina sobre a possibilidade de passar mais alguns dias n'A Toca, no que a ruiva disse: "Nem precisava perguntar, sua boba. Sabe que é sempre bem vinda na família Weasley".

Então agora Harry estava indo pegar algumas roupas para a amiga. "Se ela pensa que eu vou pegar algum vestido. Ha! Ela não me conhece!" E aparatou.  
-------------  
(Continua)  
-------------


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo V**  
_Ser mulher cansa!_  
Aquele lugar era enorme! Bom, ao menos para um closet. Harry ponderou que, por ser um closet de mulher, era até plausível. Ele respirou fundo antes de ir a procura das coisas...

Ele abriu os primeiros compartimentos e, como Hermione lhe falara, lá estavam suas blusas de casa. Até ali tudo bem. Ele as olhou com cuidado, incerto, de repente, sobre o que levar. Eram tantas variedades! Eram blusas que não acabavam mais...

-Hm... Certo – ele estreitou os olhos. - Essa azul-celeste... Ela fica linda nessa blusa – disse com um pequeno sorriso. – Esse tomara-que-caia marrom – deu um sorriso torto, ele morreria por aquele tomara-que-caia... no corpo dela, obviamente. – Essa bata cor de vinho... Essa blusa branca de alcinha... Essa preta – e escolheu mais duas, rezando para que fosse o suficiente. De repente perdera a praticidade masculina... Pegou também dois casacos.

Hermione era superorganizada, o que facilidade um zilhão de vezes sua busca. Conseguira facilmente encontrar as calças, das quais escolhera três, pegou também cinco shorts e três pares de meia. Amuado, acabou pegando um vestido e uma saias, não podia deixar Hermione dizendo (na verdade, ela estava ironizando) que ele tinha medo de usar vestido para não corromper sua masculinidade.  
"_Ridículo_. Não tenho medo de nada e vou mostrar a ela" Pensou, embora seu olhar não estivesse muito certo enquanto colocava, cuidadosamente, para não amassar, as duas peças na mala.

Voltando a sua busca, Harry escolheu a camisola mais simples que conseguira encontrar enquanto corava furiosamente ao observar as camisolas da amiga. Sem acreditar que Hermione, sua melhor amiga, dormia com aquelas peças.

-Por que ela não dorme assim quando vai lá em casa? - suspirou desanimado. – E onde estão aqueles que, bem dizer, cobrem seu corpo todo? – indagou, como se o espelho em que se olhava e que mostrava Hermione, pudesse lhe responder. - _Eu realmente, realmente, me sentiria mais confortável_ - murmurou olhando a camisola. Ela era pequena _demais_. - Parece que mal pode cobrir um terço de suas pernas – disse olhando o espelho, ou melhor, a Hermione que estava nele. Ciente, de modo inconsistente, do tamanho real das pernas de Hermione. "Elas são longas e elegantes, parecem ter uma textura muito suave..." ponderou franzindo o cenho. Desde quando sabia sobre _as pernas_ de Hermione?

Sem paciência, ele guardou a camisola na bolsa. Olhando a volta para ver o que havia esquecido... Lembrando-se imediatamente dos calçados. Escolhera uma sapatinha, a que ela adorava. E uma sandalinha sem salto. Seria o cúmulo ter, também, que usar salto.

Ele parou um instante. Tentando lembrar onde Hermione dissera que encontraria as suas calcinhas. - Na porção direita – disse se dirigindo ao local indicado. Ele suspirou sem acreditar que faria isso. – Não pode ser tão ruim assim, Potter. Você já viu outras calcinhas. Não há mistério – disse reprovador, corando furiosamente enquanto ouvia a voz de Hermione.

"Bom, não é o mesmo que estar vendo as calcinhas de sua melhor amiga" Pensou amuado. "Isso é tão íntimo. Quero dizer, Merlim, são de Hermione! A senhorita certinha de Hogwarts..." ao pensamento, ele sorriu maliciosamente. "Sou um cretino..." disse balançando a cabeça enquanto, por fim, abria as gavetas.

Elas eram normais, em sua maioria de algodão. "Ao estilo prático de Hermione Granger" pensou com um sorriso. Pegou algumas e as pôs na bolsa, sem olhar sequer quais ou quantas pegava. Ele abriu a quarta gaveta e encontrou ali uma grande diversidade de sutiãs. Aqueles, Harry fez questão de observar detalhadamente, escolhendo então um sutiã sem alça cor da pele e um com alça de silicone branco, eram bonitos e, de algum modo, lhe lembravam Hermione mais do que qualquer outro.

Com um suspiro satisfeito, ele fechou a mala. Estava agradecendo aos céus por ser homem e não precisar fazer isso toda vez que saia para uma viajem.  
-------------  
_Enquanto isso..._

-Que história é esse de estar de segredinhos com a Hermione? – Gina indagou. – Assim ficarei com ciúmes, viu? – retrucou num sorriso torto.

Hermione a encarou. – Não é nada do que você está pensando Gina...

-Não mesmo? – perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha de maneira maliciosa. "Harry" corou furiosamente.

-Posso lhe garantir.

-Harry, querido, você tem de parar de insistir que Hermione é sua "irmãzinha" querida.

-Hermione não é minha irmã – falou cheia de indignação, sem perceber.

-Assim é que se fala, rapaz! Mas quando é que vai começar a agir como tal e vai admitir que está de quatro por ela?

-_O que?!_

-Não negue Harry. Todo mundo já percebeu – disse "o" olhando de lado. – Bem... _Nem todo mundo_. Mas a Hermione é um caso a parte, ela tem um poder de conseguir desperceber tudo! É inacreditável – disse virando os olhos. – Fazer o quê, não é? Ela nunca quis admitir que gosta de você também – disse pensativa.

-A Mione não gosta de mim, Gina.

-Não Harry... Ela só arrasta um... Como os trouxas chamam? Ah sim, "Bonde", por você – disse cheia de ironia vendo "Harry" corar violentamente. – Até nisso vocês combinam - retrucou com um sorriso perverso. Ela adorava vê-los assim, envergonhados. Era sua vingança sobre o modo irritantemente indiferente que agiam em presença das mais claras cenas de _afeto-não-fraternal_ que diariamente protagonizavam.  
-------------  
(continua)  
-------------  
Oi! Eu de novo!  
Muito obrigado pelos comentários! Espero que se divirtam ainda mais.  
Beijos!  
Desculpem algum erro, certo?


	7. Chapter 7

Oie!  
Fico muito feliz que estejam gostando da fic e que estejam rindo!  
Espero que gostem e, claro, comentem sobre esses dois que estou postando agora.  
Desculpem-me os erros. Obrigada mesmo por todos os comentários!!!!!!!!!!!  
Beijão e vamos lá:

**Capítulo VI**  
A ruiva "o" olhou com um pequeno sorriso, mas Hermione não pôde perceber, estava mais preocupada em parar de corar. - E me conta uma coisa... – Gina continuou em falso tom de sigilo. – Foi você que trocou a roupa de Hermione, hoje mais cedo?

-Gina!

-Foi ou não?

-É claro que não!

-Então você só ficou observando? – pareceu desapontada.

-Você ficou maluca?! – Hermione já estava da cor dos cabelos da amiga.

A porta da cozinha se abriu e no segundo seguinte Harry sorria para elas. - Demorei? – indagou deixando a mala no chão.

-'Magina Herm – Gina disse "olhando-a" com um sorriso estranho. – Mas isto é uma coincidente tremenda! Estávamos falando de você.

-Ah é? E posso saber o que? – Harry indagou observando Hermione fazer sinais frenéticos atrás de Gina para que ele cortasse o assunto.

-Sobre hoje mais cedo... Indaguei ao Harry se fora ele quem havia trocado sua roupa, no que ele me garantiu que não.

Harry sorriu com malicia, olhando Gina com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas. - Você acha mesmo que contaríamos se _ele_ houvesse feito? – indagou antes de sair do local. Não sem antes dizer: – Harry, pode fazer o favor? – perguntou apontando para a mala. Livrando, assim, a amiga de uma Gina maliciosamente risonha.

-Obrigada. Eu acho – Hermione disse enquanto carregava a mala escadaria a cima.

-Não tem por onde – Harry retrucou rindo-se. – A Gina é mesmo uma pessoa ímpar – comentou balançando a cabeça.

-Maliciosa, você quer dizer.

-Sim, maliciosa. Mas não posso deixar de admitir a conclusão de Gina – Hermione o encarou. – Não... – ele abanou as mãos. – Não me leve a mal. Estou dizendo que, até agora, não havia pensando sobre o quanto estranho fora eu, como Hermione, entrar de pijama e sair com uma roupa normal, assim como você.

-Já não faz diferença – a mulher (ao menos em sua essência) retrucou entrando no quarto de Gina para guardar as roupas.  
-------------

Harry estava na sala sozinho. Lia um livro. Hermione dissera que aquele romance era muito bom e, até agora, ele realmente o parecia. Precisava, antes de tudo, manter as aparências... Para o bem de Fred e Jorge.  
E, egoísta e principalmente, para o seu próprio. Afinal, não queria ser chacoteado por Rony. Conhecia o amigo, Rony nunca perderia aquela oportunidade. Instinto Weasley.

E por falar no diabo... - Hey Mione, fazendo mais um de seus relatórios? – Rony indagou sentando-se ao seu lado.

Harry lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso. – Sabe Uon-Uon – o homem fez uma careta sob o apelido. - Por mais incrível que possa parecer, não sou apenas trabalho – retrucou mordaz voltando-se para o livro que mantinha sobre as pernas.

-É claro que não é – ele retrucou segurando seu rosto e virando-o para si. – _E sei disso_ – falou antes de se aproximar perigosamente de seu rosto e, por pouco, não lhe beijar. Harry virara a cabeça bem a tempo, olhando-o como se o ruivo fosse o próprio Voldemort.

-O que pensa estar fazendo?! – indagou se afastando, mas Rony o segurava pela cintura. E, com horror, Harry percebeu que não tinha forças para lutar contra ele. – Nem pense nisso, Ronald Weasley! – exclamou o mais duro e ameaçadoramente que pôde, mas aquilo não pareceu retrair Rony, que apenas o puxava mais para si.

Harry olhou em desespero para os lados, em busca de sua varinha. Lembrando-se, segundos depois, que a deixara no quarto. Aquilo era um pesadelo.

"É um pesadelo, é um pesadelo" repetiu mentalmente. "Logo irei acordar e-" Rony beijou seu pescoço e Harry sentiu vontade de vomitar enquanto ainda tentava empurrá-lo. Como se não bastasse, com força, o ruivo o trouxe para si e juntou seus lábios aos dele.

Harry se enfureceu e, com as duas mãos, o empurrou (conseguindo lhe afastar). Enfiou a mão no rosto do amigo com força e o empurrou novamente, fazendo, desta vez, Rony voar longe. Utilizara magia (involuntária) do corpo de Hermione... Mas, no momento, pouco se importava. – Não se aproxime de mim! Nojento! – "Ela" gritou "enojada", correndo para as escadas. Precisava, e com urgência, de água sanitária e muito sabão...  
-------------  
(continua)  
-------------


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VII**  
-Harry? – Hermione indagou segurando seu braço, impedindo-o de continuar sua corrida. – Por Merlim, o que aconteceu? Estou vermelha como um pimentão...

Harry lhe ofereceu um olhar indistinto. – Rony me agarrou – disse incrédulo. – **E** tentou me beijar.

Hermione abriu a boca, chocada. Para, no minuto seguinte, começar a rir. – Ele... Tentou?

-Não é engraçado, Hermione – Harry disse carranqueando.

-Oh – ela riu tentando se conter. – Oh me desculpe, Harry, mas é que...

-Por que não me disse que tinham reatado? – ele a interrompeu irritado. – Eu não vou, de jeito nenhum, _fingir_. 'Tá me entendendo? Por nenhum instante que-

-Harry, nós não voltamos – a morena retrucou, cortando seu discurso que aumentava significativamente de tom. Voltando ao seu estado normal, Harry respirou fundo, balançando a cabeça.

-Eu matarei Fred e Jorge.

-Faça isso apenas depois de encontrarem um antídoto – disse com um sorriso, o moreno a encarou numa expressão nula. Sem humor para brincadeiras.

-Hermione! – Harry pigarreou ao ouvir a voz de Rony, parecia estar subindo as escadas.

-Diga que eu fui pastar! – Harry disse impaciente tentando se afastar da amiga, que ainda o segurava firmemente pelo pulso. – O que é?! Ele logo vai aparecer! E se eu puser minhas mãos nele... Não vai prestar, Hermione. Solte-me.

-Tenho uma idéia melhor – ela retrucou com um sorriso indefinido.

-Sou todo ouvi... – Hermione o encostara à parede ainda segurando-o, e, como se o dia de Harry não estivesse estranho o suficiente, ela o beijou. Com segurança, poderiam afirmar que, a partir de hoje, viveram algumas das experiências mais bizarras de um ser humano...  
Quem poderia, afinal, dizer que Hermione Granger, exemplo de discrição, estava dando um show a parte – para quem quisesse e pudesse ver - no corpo de Harry Potter? Que fora ela que, de caso pensado, iniciara isso? E que, por Merlim, ela não se arrependia nenhum milímetro do corpo que nesse momento poderia chamar de seu ou, pelo menos, do corpo que estava sob seu controle?

Harry estava confuso sobre a situação. Estava ele, afinal e teoricamente, beijando a si mesmo, certo? Ao menos, estava ciente que beijar a si mesmo era infinitas vezes melhor ("principalmente sob a perspectiva desse 'eu' ser Hermione Granger" ponderou) do que apenas a possibilidade de estar beijando Rony... Sob esta hipótese, enlaçou a si mesmo (ou Hermione, como ele preferia pensar e ressaltar) possessivamente.

Hermione apenas fizera o que seu instinto - ou algo perto disto. Ou mesmo o que quer que tenha sido, ela já não se importava. - pedia há tempos e com ganas. Fato era que não nesta situação ou momento, mas não era alguém de desperdiçar oportunidades.

Era estranho pensar que, em teoria, estava beijando uma mulher. Já que tinha, e há muito tempo, definido sua sexualidade. Talvez, mais estranho ainda, fosse o fato de essa mulher ser ela mesma. De todo modo, não fazia diferença, já que aquilo não era uma teoria e sim um fato. O fato de estar beijando Harry Potter.

Acreditou que era hora de afastá-lo de si. Beijá-lo fora um ato de escape, ao menos esperava que Harry deduzisse assim. – Creio que ele não irá mais importuná-lo.

-Menos mal - Harry retrucou ainda sem acreditar que Rony ia o beijar... – Acho que estou te devendo mais uma. – Ele disse rindo, mais descontraído. Ponderando consigo que não precisava e nem queria qualquer tipo de explicação.

-Terei muito tempo para cobrá-lo – contrapôs num sorriso torto. - E irei cobrar, acredite – completou erguendo a sobrancelha.  
-------------  
(continua)  
-------------


	9. Chapter 9

Oie!  
Fico feliz que estejam gostando! Obrigada pelos comentários!  
Espero que curtam esses capítulos e que comentem, claro!

**Capítulo VIII**  
-Vão se lavar, crianças – "É impressionante como Molly nunca muda, insistindo em nos chamar de 'crianças'. Coisa que deve vir 'instalada' em cada mãe, obviamente..." – Logo o almoço estará sendo servido.

Harry quase cuspiu o suco que tomava, engasgando em seguida, dando-se, por fim, conta do que "vão se lavar" significava.

-Você está bem, Hermione? – Fred indagou "inocentemente".

-Não abuse de minha paciência, Fred - murmurou com os dentes cerrados, fitando-o. O ruivo pigarreou desviando o olhar, escondendo o sorriso malicioso que surgira em seus lábios. "Mas isso vai ser tão divertido!" Estava escrito no olhar que Jorge trocara com o irmão.

Harry tentou não olhá-los enquanto, derrotado, subia as escadas. Não é que nunca tivera visto uma mulher nua, francamente! Mas... Ainda era Hermione. Sua _melhor amiga Hermione_, por quem detinha um respeito incondicional, incomensurável... Alguém que fora praticamente criado consigo. Alguém que convivia com grande intimidade, mas, ainda assim, _restrita_.

Por que as coisas não poderiam continuar como eram? Uma amizade platônica e saudável. Restrita a conselhos, consolos e algumas farpas de vez em quando? Gostava desse modo... E, principalmente, _podia entender aquilo_. Não que depois disso fossem deixar de ser amigos. Absolutamente! Mas como, em nome de Merlim, ele iria olhá-la sem ter sua imagem (sim, porque, _em algum ponto enquanto ia da cozinha ao banheiro instalado no quarto de Gina_, ele se tornara um fisionomista excepcional... "Ah Merlim, eu sou mesmo _muito_ cretino".) _natural_ vir à tona?

"Pior, sou alguém que, além de muito cretino, é hipócrita" ponderou balançando a cabeça enquanto, de modo maquinal, escolhia uma roupa para si. "Obviamente que eu, algumas vezes, pensei em como seria, bom... Em como Hermione seria. Cara, eu sou torpe... Quase tanto quando o Rony" ele pensou fazendo uma careta enquanto esfregava, só para garantir, a costa da mão pela boca. "Mas convenhamos, o imaginar estar uns bons metros (talvez quilômetros) atrás de realmente observar e ainda mais distante de _tocar_! De repente, acho que estou tento um ataque de hiper-ventilação... _Eu-vou-dar-banho-na-Mione_".

-Mi? – Gina acabara de sair do banheiro. - Você está bem? – ela perguntou tocando seu ombro.

Harry suspirou. – Tudo bem, Gina. Só estou um pouco indisposta.

-Sintoma da TPM? – a ruiva indagou condescende, acariciando o topo da cabeça "da morena".

-Oh não – Harry disse balançando a cabeça. – Espero que não.

Gina riu do modo estranho de Hermione. – Acho melhor você ir correndo para o banheiro antes que alguém entre – falou vestindo-se. - Você sabe, meus caros irmãos não costumam respeitar que este quarto é exclusivamente meu, mesmo que eu não more mais aqui...

-Não estou com pressa – Harry retrucou dando de ombros, voltando-se para o guarda-roupa.

-Ok. Mas estou indo. To morrendo de fome.

-Qual é a novidade, Ginny? – Harry indagou com ironia, fazendo a ruiva jogar uma almofada nele.

-Você sabe, preciso manter tudo isso – Gina retrucou completamente soberba indicando seu corpo. Harry riu, ela tinha bons motivos para ser tão arrogante quando a si... Definitivamente.

-Ok, senhorita "modesta" Weasley.  
-------------

Hermione retirou devagar o casaco que vestia e, no instante seguinte, a camiseta estava também no cesto de roupa suja.  
Ela observou por um minuto seu reflexo no espelho. "O de Harry, melhor dizendo" e sorriu fracamente ao pensamento. Sua mão, instintivamente, deslizando do ombro ao tórax, chegando ao abdômen... Para se deter e, com se levasse choque, se afastar.

"É só o Harry, garota. Francamente, está tendo idéia do quando está sendo infantil? Não é como se nunca tivesse visto um homem antes" Ela suspirou abrindo os olhos e, por fim, retirou os óculos. Começando novamente a se despir.

"Honestamente, você está reclamando do que mulher?!" Era a inconfundível voz maliciosa de Gina. Hermione olhou desconcertada para os lados, apenas para constatar que não havia ninguém além dela ali.

-Não é tão simples assim – a morena retrucou amuada. Recebeu em resposta um: "Na verdade, é sim. Você está retirando a roupa de Harry Potter, Por Merlim! O que é que você tem na cabeça?! Este Harry Potter! E você tem acesso livre, meu bem... Qual é Mione, o que você está esperando?! Aproveita!"

Com um aborrecimento pouco convincente, Hermione balançou a cabeça, jogando um pouco de água no rosto. – Cala boca. Cala boca! Antes de tudo, Harry é meu melhor amigo.

"Azar o seu... A quem pensa estar enganando? Fala sério, posso sentir e apalpar sua curiosidade. Além do mais, caríssima, você vai ter de fazer isso cedo ou tarde. Então por que, pelo menos uma vez, não esquece que esse corpo é do seu melhor amigo? Não é tão difícil assim não é? Se quiser, nem precisa esquecer... Deixaria tudo muito mais... Interessante. Eu estava aqui quando estava acariciando-o..."

-_Eu não estava o acariciando!_ – murmurou corando furiosamente. Não podia acreditar que estava discutindo com uma parte de sua mente que era tão pervertida quando Gina...

"Você encontrou outro significado no dicionário para aquilo?"

-Por que não desaparece? Saia da minha mente!

"Não dá. Eu sou você... Um pouco mais inteligente, obviamente" Hermione bufou deixando a calça cair no chão. Irritada demais para perceber que Harry (ela mesma) estava, no momento, de cueca.

Parecia que aquela sua parte inconsciente (ao menos era até aquele momento), aprendera rapidamente o modo arrogantemente provocador de Gina. Estava conseguindo deixar Hermione desconsertada com uma facilidade que nem mesmo Rony conseguia.

Ela entrou no Box feliz pelo silêncio instalado em sua mente e retirou, inconsciente, a última peça de roupa, ligando o chuveiro em seguida.  
Ela não ficaria alheia por muito tempo...  
-------------  
(continua)  
-------------


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo IX**  
"Ele" "a" puxou para um canto. - Por que você demorou tanto no banho? O que esteve fazendo lá por tanto tempo?!

Harry corou furiosamente, para no segundo seguinte perceber o tom da amiga e se indignar. – Estava completamente embaraçado de retirar _sua_ roupa – disse secamente. – O que você pensa que sou?

-Eu não estava... Eu... Não.

-Não importa, Hermione – disse duro afastando-se, dirigindo-se à cozinha. A morena suspirou o seguindo, acabara de chatear o amigo, mas é que não conteve os pensamentos com Fred e Jorge lhe azucrinando...

-Desculpa, Mione - Rony disse baixo e sem jeito, "observando-a" sentar-se ao seu lado. - Eu não sabia que você e o Harry... Que vocês...

-Tudo bem, Ron – retrucou abanando as mãos, observando a mesa. - Mas dá próxima vez que você tentar me beijar a força eu te azaro!

-Isso não vai acontecer.

Harry lhe ofereceu um olhar desconfiado antes de voltá-lo a mesa. - É bom mesmo.

-O que vocês tanto cochicham? – Gina indagou.

-Não é da sua conta – Rony retrucou em azedume.

-Não me digam que estão pensando em reatar?

Jorge gargalhou. – Eu duvido. Duvido muito, digníssima irmã.

Gina encarou Jorge com curiosidade, mas foi Rony quem respondeu. – Jorge tem razão, Ginny – retrucou com um sorriso torto. O que fez Jorge se desconcertar, já que esperava que Rony lhe replicasse com um "como você pode ter tanta certeza?!" muito do indignado.

Gina estreitou a vista para Rony. - Ele tem?

Então Rony sorriu daquele modo que ela odiava, ela podia ler claramente: "sou muito mais perspicaz que você. E sei de algo que você não tem idéia, sua tola". – Oh sim...

-Você vai dizer ou não o porquê? – indagou cruzando os braços.

Rony assentiu e olhou todos da mesa em tom de suspense. – Harry e Hermione estão namorando.

-O que?! – Fora a vez de Hermione se engasgar. - Não estamos não! – os morenos retrucaram em uníssono.

-Eu vi os dois se agarrando perto da escada – disse vencedor apontando para ambos. – O que tem a argumentar sobre isso, hum?

Gina os olhou sorrindo torto, enquanto a senhora e o senhor Weasley lhes davam parabéns e diziam com um sorriso condescendente "Já era a hora". E os Gêmeos encaram Rony com incredulidade. – Você tem certeza? – Jorge perguntou.

Rony virou os olhos – É claro, seu idiota! Se estou dizendo que vi! Quem mais poderia ser? A murta que geme e o Pirraça? – no momento, Harry e Hermione fingiam ignorar tudo à volta enquanto comiam rapidamente.

-Quando iria me contar, hein? – Gina perguntou marotamente dando uma cotovelada leve em Harry.

-É mentira do Rony, Gina. Nós não temos nada.

-Olhe na minha cara e diga que não se beijaram no corredor lá de cima – Rony desafiou.

Harry (como Hermione) o fitou seriamente, mas nada disse enquanto se levantava. – Obrigada, senhora Weasley. A comida estava deliciosa.

-Querida... Não vai comer a sobremesa?

-Estou satisfeita – "ela" retrucou olhando de esgueira para os gêmeos, estes desviaram as vistas, desconfortáveis.

-Eu não disse? – Rony falou com um sorriso malicioso que Gina compartilhava.

-Mione, espera, já estou terminando...

-Se não se incomoda Ginny, prefiro estudar sozinha.

-Mas... – Harry já havia sumido de vista. – Acho que ela não gostou da brincadeira.

-Azar o dela – Rony retrucou dando de ombros, enchendo seu copo novamente com suco. – Quem mandou ser _imprudente_...

-Você sempre quis dizer isso, não é? – Gina indagou virando os olhos.  
-------------  
(Continua)  
-------------  
Até a próxima att então!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo X**  
-E então? Conseguiram alguma coisa?

Fred sorriu. – Acho que até o natal conseguimos um antídoto.

Harry suspirou. – Ótimo, creio poder suportar por mais três dias. Estou cansado de tudo isso.

-Vamos lá, Harry. Está assim há pouco menos de um dia.

-Parece-me uma eternidade – ele retrucou, sustentando com a mão a cabeça.

-Veja o lado bom das coisas... - Harry ergueu a sobrancelha sob o tom malicioso de Jorge. – Melhor deixar pra lá.

-Jorge, Fred? Vocês viram o... Ah. Aí estava você... Podemos falar?

Harry nada disse enquanto se dirigia ao encontro dela. – Não me decepcionem rapazes. – Disse antes de sair do quarto. – O que você quer?

-Me desculpe...

-Pelo quê, exatamente? – perguntou cáustico a encarando. – Pela sua falta de confiança ou por me ter como um imoral?

-Harry eu...

-O que pensou que eu faria?

-Eu sei que fui rude e que desconfiei de você, mas...

-É, você o fez. Mas o que me surpreende e magoa é que pôde esquecer do que eu seria capaz por você, que pôde esquecer que eu _nunca_ me aproveitaria de você. Esqueceu que antes de tudo, nós temos anos de amizade e, eu imaginava, confiança. Parece que isso não é mútuo, não é Hermione?

-Não faça assim...

-Olha Hermione, não quero falar mais sobre isso, tudo bem?

-Escute-me.

-Solte-me – Harry sibilou, mas a morena o ignorou enquanto o segurava com força suficiente para Harry não se afastar.

-Não até que me ouça.

-Hermione, esqueça. Não quero mais falar sobre isso.

A morena ergueu a sobrancelha. – Sabe que posso obrigá-lo a isso – retrucou calmamente.

-Então o faça agora porque apenas assim terá minha atenção.

-Como quiser – Hermione retrucou inclinando levemente a cabeça, antes de lhe puxar e suspendê-lo nos ombros, carregando-o.

-Hermione! Solte-me agora mesmo! – exigiu debatendo-se com frustração.

-Fique quieto.

-Her-Harry! Ponha-me no chão agora! – o moreno reclamou quando avistou Gina ao fim do corredor.

A ruiva franziu a testa, indo ao encontro deles. – Está tudo... bem?

-Parece bem pra você? – Harry indagou mordaz. – Droga Gina, dá pra dar uma mão aqui?

-Não se meta! – Hermione advertiu olhando Gina seriamente. A ruiva deu um passo para trás. – Boa menina... – disse com um sorriso sarcástico. – Somos só eu e você, _srta. Granger_ - Hermione disse, dirigindo-se ao quarto que, desde cedo, dividia com Ron.

Antes, entretanto, que pudesse chegar ao quarto, a morena enrijecera e caíra, com Harry sobre si. O moreno se levantou de um pulo, temendo feri-la ainda mais.

-O que você fez?! – Harry gritou desesperado para Gina, que ainda mantinha a varinha erguida na direção de "Harry".

-Você me pediu ajuda. Não foi? – a ruiva deu de ombros. – Assim o fiz.

-Está maluca?! Você pode tê-la machucado! – gritou em desatino, ajoelhando-se perto de seu corpo. Gina o encarou aturdida. O moreno não lhe deu atenção enquanto executava o feitiço "_finite encantatem_" na amiga.

Hermione de imediato abriu os olhos e logo estava presa nos braços de Harry. Completamente aturdida – Você está bem? – indagou preocupado, afastando-se apenas o suficiente para olhá-la.

-_Minha cabeça_ – a morena murmurou, segurando-a com ambas as mãos. – _Sinto-me zonza_ - continuou enquanto fechava os olhos e encostava a cabeça no ombro do amigo. – Está doendo muito – Harry lançou um olhar duro a Gina.

-O que?! Foi você quem pediu... – retrucou erguendo as mãos em sua defesa.

-Não lembro de tê-la pedido que a... Que _o_ ferisse – retrucou secamente antes de voltar o olhar para Hermione, acariciando levemente sua face.

Gina rolou os olhos. "Por que será que insisto em me meter entre eles?" Pensou num suspiro resignado. Acabava sempre sobrando para ela, no fim das contas. – Sabe do que mais? Vão plantar batatas! – disse irritada enquanto lhes dava as costas, resmungado de modo inaudível.

-O que deu nela? – Hermione indagou abrindo um dos olhos, fazendo uma pequena careta, ainda sentindo dor.

-Não importa – ele retrucou dando de ombros. - Como esta se sentindo?

-Cansada...

-Logo esse desconforto irá passar – retrucou voltando sua atenção para a varinha que estava em suas mãos, era a de Hermione. Estava tão preocupado em ajudá-la que não percebera isto.

-Harry...

-Você bateu a cabeça, não foi? – indagou distraidamente. 

-Harry – ela insistiu, erguendo seu rosto. – Me desculpe...

-Não tem mais-

-Shii – ela pediu tocando seus lábios. – _Eu preciso o fazer_ - murmurou olhando-o nos olhos. – Eu sinto muito por ter duvidado de você... – disse abaixando a vista. - _Eu sei_ que nunca seria capaz de nada contra mim. Fui uma tola.

-É você foi sim – ele retrucou, a morena levantou a vista incerta para, corando, observá-lo sorrir docemente.

-Sinto muito.

-Deixemos pra lá e façamos algo em relação a essa sua dor na cabeça – disse levantando-se. – Venha... - Harry a tomou pela mão e a guiou até o banheiro.  
-------------  
(continua)  
-------------  
"_F__inite encantatem"_ - Não tenho certeza se é assim mesmo...


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XI**  
Sentia-se, no momento, um pouco 'mãe' enquanto ajudava Hermione molhar a nuca na pia.

-Está sentindo-se melhor?

-Oh, por certo – disse massageando o pescoço. – _Obrigada... _- murmurou quando Harry passou a secar seu cabelo com uma toalha de rosto do lugar. – Quer que eu me sente? – indagou sorrindo levemente ao reparar Harry na ponta dos pés.

O homem retribuiu o sorriso enquanto assentia. Então a morena fechou a tampa do vaso sanitário, sentando-se ali, tendo Harry a sua frente ainda secando seu cabelo. De modo distraído, enquanto ponderava.

Era estranho perceber que, agora, era alguns centímetros mais baixo que ela - Já que no dado momento estava sendo 'Hermione Jane Granger' - Também, e talvez até mais, era estranho notar que havia beijado Hermione. Ele não havia pensado muito sobre o ocorrido, _não até o momento_... 

No momento em que as coisas ocorreram, estava mais feliz e entretido em saber que Rony se afastaria e, principalmente, depois de tudo, lhe pareceu um bom escape. Harry, contudo, nunca foi um bom estrategista... Era mais instinto – sob isso, acreditou que sua opinião fosse pouco válida na consideração sobre o quão eficaz e "certo" fora o 'escape' da amiga.

"Hermione sim, ela é boa em elaborar planos diversos e, por certo, excelentes". Entretanto, pensando bem, o homem acreditou que a amiga se equivocara pela primeira vez. Não era um bom plano, afinal... Mesmo que tenha dado certo no fim das contas.

Não poderia ser um bom plano... Não quando tivera que tocá-la daquele modo. Não que estivesse se queixando, "Ora, absolutamente! Chega de hipocrisia", mas... Ele tivera Hermione em seus braços (estivera nos dela, melhor dizendo) e aquilo, bom, aquilo fora _doce_. E aí estava o problema, ele não deveria sequer considerar aquele beijo!

Ora, estava ciente que mataria e morreria por Hermione - "Oh Merlim estou tão apaixonado por ela..." suspirou. - A questão é que apenas o risco de perder sua amizade o dilacerava.  
Já dissera inúmeras vezes a si mesmo o quão torpe poderia ser se chegasse o dia em que a morena descobrisse ou ao menos desconfiasse de seus sentimentos... Ela o rechaçaria seguramente.

-Terra chamando Harry... – dizia uma Hermione divertida. Sua mão passando a frente dele. – Tudo bem? – ela indagou, fitando-o com curiosidade.

O moreno desviou o olhar enquanto corava. – Tudo... Ok.

Hermione franziu o cenho, virando delicadamente seu rosto para encontrar-se com o dela. – O que foi, Harry?

Ele a encarou por um minuto, parecendo confuso. – Não há nada, por que?

Ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso sarcástico. – Por que? – repetiu erguendo a sobrancelha. – Você parecia se encontrar em qualquer lugar, menos aqui.

Harry sorriu. – Estava apenas pensando sobre as experiências do dia. Cansativo, não?

-Definitivamente – ela retrucou. Expirando profundamente quando Harry tornou a deslizar a toalha sobre sua cabeça.

-É melhor retirar essa blusa.

-O que? Por que? – indagou olhando-o como se não o conhecesse, suas mãos por impulso cruzando-se sobre o peito.

-**Se não percebeu**, ela está toda molhada – Hermione apenas permaneceu o encarando. _Pelo jeito, aquilo não fora um argumento bom o suficiente para convencê-la a se 'despir' na frente de Harry._ – Francamente Mione, não é como se eu nunca tivesse visto o que tem ai debaixo – contrapôs rolando os olhos. – Não é como se você tivesse algo a mostrar... _Pelo menos, não mais_ – completou numa risada, olhando para si mesmo (isto é, para o 'corpo' de Hermione).

A morena o fez erguer a vista, sentindo-se esquentar sob a perspectiva de Harry estar a observando – eram **seus** seios, afinal. -, segurando seu queixo com firmeza. – _Você é muito pervertido_ – murmurou, ainda que estive sorrindo, suas bochechas estavam bem rosadas.

O homem ergueu a sobrancelha. - Tire essa blusa, não quero vê-la resfriada... Ou a mim mesmo, já não sei bem – a morena apenas o fez, algo no tom dele demonstrava não admitir contra-argumentação.

Hermione o olhou de lado enquanto deixava a camisa de lado. Ela abaixou a vista por um instante. Harry estava errado, sobre não ter algo a mostrar... Ela teria desfalecido, em outra ocasião, por culpa daquele torso. "Definitivamente".

-O que está procurando? – Harry indagou e quando a morena voltou seu olhar para ele, pôde distinguir perfeitamente os traços de seu sorriso maroto.

"Então ele se diverte em me constranger..." Ela também tinha sua cota de perversão... Mas estaria Harry James Potter pronto para conhecê-la? Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha, lhe oferecendo um sorriso indefinido. "Veremos". - Você está enganado.

Harry lhe dirigiu um olhar confuso. - Sobre?

-Acredito – disse devagar, com a mão sobre o peito. - Que tenha sim algo a mostrar – ela sorriu maliciosamente, observando-o pestanejar.

-O que _disse_? – por um minuto Harry pareceu sair de órbita, incredulidade estampada em seu rosto.

-Vamos lá Harry! – ela rolou os olhos. - O que acha que eu sou? Uma cega? – e depois quando observou a boca entreaberta dele, demonstrando choque, riu com ganas.

-Depois **eu** sou o pervertido por aqui! – retrucou em remoque.

-Bom... Você certamente aqui, entre nós, é o campeão.

-Não sou eu quem está _acariciando_ o corpo de outra pessoa – ele contrapôs com malicia.

Para sua surpresa, Hermione sorriu. – Você quer o fazer? – indagou lhe estendendo a toalha que, momentos antes, passava sobre o peito de Harry, secando-se. – Vamos lá. Não quero que saia nos jornais que estou lhe assediando – completou com chasco sob a hesitação do homem.

Por fim, Harry aceitara a toalha, aproximando-se outra vez de seu corpo. Hermione parou de rir de imediato. Seu amigo iria _mesmo_ o fazer.  
"Muito bem garota! E eu pensando que você _sequer_ conseguiria lhe dar banho. Meu Merlim, eu admito, você me superou dessa vez! Nunca pensei que fosse capaz de fazê-lo te tocar! Estou tão orgulhosa...!" a voz de Gina disse empolgada e matreira em algum ponto de sua mente. Hermione estava a ponto de ter uma sincope.

O homem (no corpo dela) deslizou a toalha sobre todo seu colo, depois por ombros, desceu até o peito, demorando-se ali... Descendo um pouco, até chegar em seu abdômen.  
Hermione tinha a sensação de boca seca, sentindo-o tão perto. Ela não se importava que Harry estivesse em seu corpo, aquele, ainda assim, sempre seria Harry. Era _ela_ quem o estava sentindo. E era _ele_ quem _a_ estava tocando, deslizando a toalha em 'seu corpo', vez ou outra deixando que seus dedos perpassassem levemente sobre 'seu corpo'. Secando... Acariciando...

Ela já não tinha mais noção quando o segurou bruscamente pelo pulso, interrompendo-o. Harry a olhou inquisitivo. Hermione, no entanto, estava se lixando para toda e qualquer expressão do rosto a sua frente... Ela o soltou, para logo em seguida ter ambas as mãos segurando seu pescoço, trazendo-o para si. E, por alguma razão que ela desconhecia, sem nenhuma resistência da parte de Harry. Ela, enfim, obtivera seus lábios outra vez...  
-------------  
(continua)  
-------------  
Oie!  
Atualizando rapidinho pra compensar a demora das outras fic's e os capítulo minusculos.  
Eu sei... Os capítulos são minusculos, mas é que quando comecei a escrever essa fic, não tinha a intensão de postá-la. Era mais para uma diversão minha, mas (surpreendentemente) eu consegui terminá-la e a achei legalzinha, então postei. É por isso que eles são tão pequenos. Eu não queria perder a linha do raciocinio e nem queria deixá-los cansativos ou ridículos...


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XII**  
Quando se afastaram, Harry cravou seu olhar no dela. Tão pouco se importava, agora, de ver a si mesmo. Era Hermione quem estava a sua frente, aquela máscara não chegava sequer a ser um empecilho...

Antes que ponderações mil atravessassem sua mente com a velocidade da luz, tratando de afastá-lo dela, Harry gentilmente pressionou seus lábios contra os da amiga outra vez. E foi fantástico.

Com medo de que, quem sabe, Harry pudesse sumir, Hermione o sujeitou mais a si. Fazendo-o sentar-se em uma de suas pernas. Para ela, era insuficiente o contato de seus lábios...

Quando a morena passou a deslizar as mãos por suas costas, ele riu afastando-se.

-Querendo adquirir mais experiência?

Ela tinha o rosto extremamente rubro, mas o fitou profundamente. – _Não tem curiosidade?_

Harry a observou por alguns segundos.  
Percebeu que ela **realmente** esperava uma resposta. Ele a daria então... Para que não mais precisasse perguntar outra vez.  
Quando voltou a beijá-la, o fez duramente.

-_Então senhorita Granger, isso é suficientemente bom para responder sua pergunta?_ - o homem murmurou em seu ouvido travessamente.

Ela sorriu estalando um leve beijo em seus lábios. – Por hora, senhor Potter – retrucou com suas mãos encaminhando-se para a cintura dele (ou a sua própria, já que ainda via a si mesma), ajudando-o a retirar o casaco e depois a blusa.

Hermione sorriu ao observar seu corpo. – Amo esse sutiã – disse deslizando a mão sobre a peça.

-_Ele fica muito bem em você_ – Harry retrucou com a voz falha.

Hermione voltou a encontrar seus olhos. – Obrigada – então seu olhar decaiu novamente para o sutiã. – O que sente tendo agora _algo a mostrar_? – ela indagou olhando-o de esgueira enquanto se entretinha em acariciar-lhe.

Harry expirou. – _O que?_ - estava demasiadamente absorto em suas mãos, sob o controle de Hermione, e nas diversas sensações que percorriam seu corpo para conseguir entendê-la.

A morena sorriu divertida enquanto afagava sua nuca para, no instante seguinte, trazê-lo mais próximo a si. Seus lábios encontraram-se novamente, tinham se tornado insaciáveis. O contato entre peles era maior agora e o efeito disto era inefável...

-Olha Harry... Eu queria me desculpar. Não foi minha inten... – Gina parou no meio do caminho. Sua vista finalmente captando e assimilando a situação. – Er... Eu – ela riu nervosamente olhando-os. – Não foi minha intenção – começou a andar de costa. – Eu não queria... Er, até mais – disse finalmente lhes dando as costas e batendo a porta atrás de si.

-Impressão minha ou ela estava _constrangida_?

-Definitivamente – Hermione retrucou tratando de parar de corar.

-Não apenas ela não é? – Harry indagou com um sorriso, tocando o nariz da amiga. – Acho melhor irmos – a morena apenas assentiu, vendo Harry sair de seu colo.  
-------------

Uns minutos depois, Harry e Hermione entravam na cozinha para o jantar.  
Gina, ao que perceberam, já havia voltado ao normal. Perceberam quando observaram o sorriso malicioso dela, no instante em que a mesma sentava de fronte para ambos.

-Que casal mais gracioso – ela disse baixo, apenas para que os dois ouvissem. – Eu sabia que não demoraria muito.

-Oh Gina, não comece – Harry pediu revirando os olhos.

-Francamente, já era hora! – continuou, ignorando-"a" de propósito. – Já não agüentava vê-los nesse "chove e não molha". Falando sério, era enfadonho. - Os morenos se entreolharam corando. – Ah não. Por Merlim! Como vocês ainda tem essa capacidade? – disse batendo na própria testa.

-Não é como se estivéssemos juntos – Harry disse lentamente, observando de lado Hermione, tentando perceber alguma reação e fazendo Gina olhá-lo como se houvesse lhe surgido uma segunda cabeça.

-_O que?_

-Exatamente – Hermione respondeu. – Não é como se estivéssemos juntos.

-Você não disse a ela ainda? – Gina indagou parecendo exasperada enquanto olhava Hermione (sob o corpo de Harry) duramente.

-Dizer o que, exatamente? – a morena inquiriu, erguendo a sobrancelha enquanto olhava de lado para Harry, observando-o ganhar cor rapidamente.

-Não se faça de desentendido, Potter – Gina elevou 1/8 seu tom de voz, fuzilando a morena com o olhar.

-_Não importa_ – Harry murmurou sentindo-se encurralado com o olhar que Hermione lhe lançava. Ela parecia... _Divertir-se_ com a situação. Como se soubesse de um segredo seu. "Impossível" ele pensou, balançando a cabeça negativamente. "Como ela poderia o saber?"

-Como "não importa"? – Gina perguntou quase agressiva. – Diz respeito a você, Mione, tem o direito de saber!

-Gina tem razão – Hermione adquiriu um ar grave. – Se é a _seu_ respeito, você deve saber... – Harry poderia apalpar o tom disfarçadamente irônico, quase amargo, ao qual Gina despercebia, da morena ao seu lado. – Então... Conte para _ela_, Gina.

Harry voltou-se totalmente para Hermione. Incrédulo. Ele, então, se voltou para Gina antes que esta pudesse falar alguma coisa. – Você já ponderou, Gina, que se _o Harry_ ainda não _me contou_ significa que talvez _ele_ ainda não esteja preparado? – indagou, era sua vez de olhar Hermione de lado. – Ou que talvez _ele_ não queira contar por algum motivo?

-Que seria...? – Hermione perguntou um tanto quanto secamente.

Os gêmeos e Rony voltaram suas atenções para a dupla. Rony franzia a testa enquanto os gêmeos pareciam, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, preocupados com os rumos daquela conversa "amistosa".  
Os irmãos gêmeos se entreolharam. Hermione certamente sabia, ou melhor, finalmente percebera que Harry lhe escondia algo.

-Ora, _eu_ não tenho como saber, não é? – Harry falou demonstrando enfado. – Além do mais, quando e _se_ estiver preparado irá me contar, não é?

-Como pode ter tanta certeza? – Harry estreitou os olhos para a amiga. – Talvez, faça anos que guarde esse segredo de _você_. Então, como pode saber se _eu_ um dia contarei a você?

-Não saberei – Harry disse no mesmo tom dela. Quase duro. – Essa é a questão. O segredo é _seu_.

-Mas não deixa de _envolvê-la_ - no momento, Harry e Hermione se encaravam em desafio.

-Queridos...? – a senhora e o senhor Weasley os olhavam com curiosidade.

Ainda observando-se, eles retrucaram - Tudo bem, Molly - e desviam o olhar, 'estranhamente' irritados.

-------------  
(Continua)  
-------------

Penúltimo Capítulo!


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIII**  
-Então quer dizer que tem um segredo, a meu respeito, que não quer me contar.

Harry levantou os olhos, para encontrar a si mesmo de pé a sua frente. O moreno suspirou e sentou-se na cama para observar a Hermione melhor, ela parecia bem séria. – Ainda este assunto?

-Bom, desde que, **se não percebeu**, ainda não sei do que se trata. Sim, ainda este assunto – contrapôs sarcasticamente.

-Não me venha com ironias, Hermione – disse cansado.

-Difícil quando estamos falando de omissões – retrucou cruzando os braços. - Estive pensando... É engraçado, Harry, - ela disse, entretanto, sem sorriso no rosto. – a sua hipocrisia. Como pode ter me cobrado algo que sequer tem em mim? Como pode ter me cobrado confiança?

-Não é uma questão de confiança.

-Então o que falta para me contar? No jantar, você estava seguramente irritado só com a possibilidade de eu chegar perto da sua verdade – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Estava em demasiado esquivo sob meu olhar.

-Para ser franco, eu sequer tinha a intenção de contar a você.

Hermione o olhou magoada. - O que eu não posso saber? - só precisava que ele dissesse algumas palavras...

Harry suspirou pesadamente. - Não me olhe assim. Não é algo fácil de falar, não para mim.

-Ah não? Então, por que todos dessa casa, exceto eu, parecem saber do que se trata?

-Porque eles perceberam. Por conta própria.

-Agora está dizendo que não presto válida atenção em sua vida? E que, por esse motivo, não sei do seu _bendito_ segredo?

-Não. Você, diferente dos demais, não quis perceber – ele retrucou calmamente. Hermione o fitou como se houvesse sido atingida bem no rosto por uma bomba de bosta.

-O que quer dizer?

-Você pode, por favor, olvidar o que Gina disse naquela mesa? O que eu disse? – pediu.

-Sim, eu posso – ela retrucou franzindo a testa. – Mas percebi que não quero, tenho para mim que pode ser algo do meu interesse. E isso, você não pode tirar de mim, Harry – falou antes de lhe dar as costas e sair do quarto.  
-------------

De repente, seu sono havia sumido. O dia exaustivo sendo esquecido enquanto ele descia as escadas. Ao chegar aos pés da escada, ele se dirigiu à cozinha. Precisava de um tempo para si. Chegando lá, dirigiu-se ao armário, procurando alguma coisa fácil de preparar.

-Parece que não sou a única que não consegue dormir... - Harry se voltou rapidamente, a tempo de ver a si mesmo entrar pela porta dos fundos.

-Estava com um pouco de fome, não pude jantar direito – disse dando de ombros. – E você, por que não consegue dormir?

-Quer a verdade?

-Obviamente – retrucou levantando por um momento os olhos para observá-la, voltando no instante seguinte a preparar seu café.

-Estive pensando em você. Não consigo lhe tirar do pensamento... Quero dizer, o que me esconde.

-Não perca seu tempo com isso. No fim das contas, não valerá a pena.

Hermione suspirou. – Pode me explicar por que sinto a necessidade de saber? Como se fosse muito importante?

Harry a olhou de lado enquanto sentava-se a mesa, duas xícara de café em mãos. Uma, ele depositou a frente dela, a outra a sua frente. – Creio que essa sensação é por conta da grande ligação que temos, Mione. Afinal, somos os melhores amigos há anos. E você sempre soube tudo que diz respeito a mim... Exceto isso – ele ponderou. – Talvez por isso ache ter a necessidade de saber disso, mas acredite: o meu 'segredo' não influencia em nada em nossa amizade – finalizou sorvendo um pouco de sua bebida.

-Você mente – ela retrucou fixando o olhar no dele.

E para seu espanto, Harry sorriu. – Será que dava para não me olhar assim? – indagou ainda sorrindo. – Sinto-me como se estivesse me despindo. Despindo minha alma.

-Você nunca havia se importado – ela contrapôs por sua vez. - Acho que porque conseguia dissimular o que sentia, de modo que eu só via o que você queria... Será que está tão evidente em seu olhar esse seu segredo agora? – indagou erguendo a sobrancelha, levando sua xícara a boca.

-Certamente.

-Isto significa que não mais procurará meus olhos?

-Ora! Absolutamente, Hermione – Harry disse voltando-se para ela. – Mesmo que quisesse, não poderia.

-Bom. Isso me deixa aliviada – ela comentou com sarcasmo.

O homem riu, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Você é incrível, Herms.

Ela fingiu surpresa. – Isto foi um elogio? – ele ergueu a sobrancelha. – São raros os elogios que me despensa, é quase um momento histórico.

Harry franziu a testa. - Não vejo necessidade de falar o que você, certamente, sabe apenas olhando em meus olhos...

-Não machuca, Harry, dizer com todas as letras ao menos uma vez. Para que eu possa ouvir e ter certeza do que leio no seu olhar. – Retrucou levantando-se. O olhar que a morena lhe dispensou o fez estremecer. "Ela sabe" pensou atordoado.

-Do que está falando? – indagou tentando soar intrigado, lhe vendo depositar sua xícara na pia.

A morena sorriu aproximando-se. Ela abaixou ao seu lado, de modo que ficou a altura de seus olhos, ela segurou seu queixo delicadamente com uma das mãos. – A quem quer enganar, benzinho? – ela sorriu. – Me diga você – pediu, forçando-o a permanecer lhe encarando.

-_Hermione, por favor_ - murmurou tentando, em vão, se afastar.

-Não entendo o seu medo – falou acariciando seu rosto, colocando uma mecha rebelde do seu cabelo castanho atrás de sua orelha. - Não consegue se ver em meu olhar?

Isso fez Harry parar. – _O que está dizendo?_

-Que você é um tolo, Harry James Potter. Mas que ainda assim... Eu também amo você – contrapôs com um sorriso terno, antes de beijar-lhe os lábios.  
-------------  
Fim   
-------------  
Obrigada mesmo por todos os comentários!  
Ta, eu sei: idiota. _Muito_ idiota!  
Ainda assim, me diverti do início ao fim ao escrever essa fic tão non-sense. Não tinha pretensão alguma com o enredo que tinha... Mas (incrivelmente, devo ressaltar) conseguir finalizá-la antes de postar (antes de decidir postá-la – por que será que não consigo fazer isso com minhas outras fic's? - mistério...).  
Comentem?  
P.s: Se eu fizer um epílogo, eu aviso, Ok?  
Beijo!


	15. Chapter 15

**Epílogo**

Já havia amanhecido, quando acordaram no sofá dos Weasley, há meia hora atrás...

Eles sorriram cúmplices enquanto subiam as escadas nas pontas dos pés. Harry a olhou de lado e, segurando seu rosto, lhe roubou um beijo. A morena se sentiu no direito de revanche e com um sorriso travesso o apoiou a parede e o beijou. Pelo jeito, a noite havia sido bem esclarecedora...

Ela lhe mandou um beijinho enquanto abria a porta de seu quarto e Harry fingiu 'derreter', sorrindo feito um bobo. Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior e dando uma olhada no quarto onde estava, se dirigiu a Harry e, enlaçando seu pescoço, o beijou outra vez. Acreditava estar se viciando rapidamente naquilo.

Ela sorriu muito mais disposta quando fechara a porta do seu quarto. Aquela noite havia sido estupenda e o que a deixava mais feliz é que havia a promessa de mais, muito mais.

-------------

-Como isso aconteceu? – Jorge perguntou depois de Harry e Hermione ter lhes chamado (a ele e ao Fred) por um momento e lhes revelar que não precisavam mais do antídoto, já que haviam voltado ao normal àquela noite.

-Nós discutimos a relação – Harry disse ironicamente. - E quando acordamos, estávamos de volta.

-Acredito que esse seu – Hermione franziu a testa. – "Seja-lá-o-que-for" faça efeito apenas por um dia.

Fred olhou o irmão com um sorriso. – Temos o nosso produto!

-Temos o mais impressionante de todos os produtos – Jorge o corrigiu estendendo a mão para o irmão.

-Sempre soube que seria um sucesso!

Harry e Hermione lhes encararam com incredulidade. – Um sucesso?! Vocês poderiam ter nos matado com algum desses ingredientes!

Os gêmeos viraram os olhos. – Lá vem ela novamente.

-Francamente, Herms. Você deveria nos agradecer!

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha. –Agradecer?! Pelo quê, exatamente?

-Acha que não percebemos? – Jorge indagou com malicia. – Se não fosse por esse nosso experimento, nunca estaria tão "intima" do Harry.

A morena corou furiosamente sob a insinuação, mas antes que pudesse elaborar uma resposta, Harry redargüiu – Ainda não muda o fato de nos ter enganado! Nós nunca, e eu repito: **NUNCA**, aceitaríamos ser cobaias de quaisquer que fosse a invenção de vocês.

-Não se preocupem... Nós pagaremos bem. Se esse for o caso – Jorge contrapôs com ironia.

Hermione lhe ofereceu um sorriso cruel. – Não deveria ser tão prepotente conosco, senhor Weasley... Não esqueça que, assim... _Sem querer e sem mais_... Podemos falar "acidentalmente" para nos queridos anfitriões o grande transtorno que seus queridos filhos que são "gênios em favor da humanidade" nos causaram...

-Garantimos que eles não lhes acharam, no fim das contas, gênios tão prestativos. E, muito menos, lhes darão um premio por isso – Harry acrescentou.

-Não fariam isso...

-Quem pagar pra ver?

Fred e Jorge se entreolharam por um minuto. - Tudo bem, o que querem?

-Qual coisa. Terão o que quiserem – Fred acrescentou desgostoso.

-Merlín! Vejo só, Harry... Como eles parecem meninos tão comportados agora – Hermione falou sarcasticamente, apertando a bochecha de Fred; este lhe lançou um olhar mortífero que apenas fez o casal rir com mais ganas.

-Então?

-Não sejam tolos. Não queremos nada, rapazes – Hermione disse por fim. – Só agradeceríamos se nunca mais pusessem seus experimentos em nossa comida...

-Nós prometemos! – disseram com sorrisos felizes e se afastaram com sorriso tortos, para o desconcerto dos morenos.

-Acha que eles entenderam?

-Não custa nada examinar nossos alimentos a partir de agora enquanto estivermos aqui, não é? – Harry respondeu com sorrindo incerto, observando o local onde, há segundos atrás, os gêmeos se encontravam.

-Você acredita que – ela silenciou. Sim, Fred e Jorge Weasley eram capazes de quase qualquer coisa. Incluso fazê-los de cobaias mais uma ou dez vezes... Hermione lhe encarou. – Desde logo tem razão... Não custa nada.

Harry a abraçou de lado, beijando-lhe o rosto. – O que acha de assaltarmos a cozinha? Antes que Gina nos encha de perguntas e Rony nos lance aqueles seus olhares de superioridade?

-Ótima idéia Potter – ela contrapôs rindo-se e depois fez uma careta. – Eu realmente não agüentarei vê-lo se achar o rei-da-cocada-preta por estar certo um única vez em toda sua existência...

-Que bom que desta vez, ainda que seja a única e que, provavelmente, o será por muito tempo – Harry sorriu. - ele tenha estado certo.

-Oh, é bem custoso para que admita isto... Mas sim – Hermione disse enquanto se voltava para o moreno e enlaçava seu pescoço, aproximando-se. – É bom saber que ele está certo. Por uma única vez, ainda assim, acrescento – murmurou com um sorriso antes de tocar a boca de Harry com a sua.

-------------

-De toda forma, ainda nos resta a opção das bebidas. Não prometemos nada sobre elas, afinal – Fred disse para o irmão quando apareceram no quarto em que dividiam, Jorge sorriu marotamente enquanto assentia.

FIM

---------

Oie!

Depois de tempos, postando o epílogo. Fiz agorinha mesmo (exceto o início)... Espero que curtam e que comentem, claro XD XP!

Beijão! E muito obrigada pelos comentários... Fico feliz que tenham gostado!

PS: Desculpem algum erro...


End file.
